


Impatience

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Sinning Blogs [3]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas keeps sending teasing messages and there's only so much JC can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Blame jcandthe12 and judasthe12 over on tumblr. Again.
> 
> This has now been translated into Chinese by the wonderful Tin Machine and can be found at http://www.mtslash.org/thread-218493-1-1.html

This was getting ridiculous. Not only were the questions Judas received pretty obscene but his answers were so detailed and the tags. Oh fuck, the tags. If that wasn’t bad enough Judas had taken to texting him copies of the especially provocative tags just so he didn’t miss them.

 

 **Message:**   In your state,  bet you wanna do all sorts of things to me right now.

 

 **Message:** Oh no, you've got me all hot.

 

 **Message:** I'm thinking about all the things you could do to me.

 

 **Message:** I'm not sure I can make it much longer.

 

 **Message:** Not to be crude but literally take me now please.

 

 **Message:** I might be making a few of those sounds right now. Can't really help it ...

 

 **Message:** I think you might have to come to me this time. I’m… having a bit of a situation. Might have had to ...start myself off somewhat. You're just making me too hot. I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm in my tent please come and help me out I'm just a bit. Helpless. Out of control.

  


Shit. Okay then.

 

He made his way over to Judas' tent as fast as he could without looking ridiculous. It was a little apart from everyone else’s which was probably for the best to be honest. He could hear muffled gasps from outside.

 

He opened the tent flap to see Judas lying there. Shirtless. Jeans undone. Jerking himself off while biting down on his other fist to stifle the noises.

 

“Fuck. Judas.” Jesus crawled in and zipped the door shut behind him. It didn’t exactly leave a lot of room when both of them were in there. “You just couldn’t wait for me could you. You impatient little shit. Come here.”

 

He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to one side before moving up so he was leaning over Judas. He pulled the hand from out his mouth, freeing the stream of gasps and moans.

 

“You...Ah...you were taking too long.”

 

Jesus silenced him with a kiss, slow and deep. When they broke away for breath he moved down enough that he could strip Judas and himself of the rest of their clothes. They wouldn’t be needing them.

 

Judas had propped himself up on his elbows to watch but Jesus pinned him back to the floor the tent, a hand on each shoulder, and then pressed the entire length of his body against Judas, fully naked. Skin against skin. Judas let out a loud moan.

 

“The whole camp's going to hear us.”

 

“Like you care,” He panted, “They already know what we’re doing.”

 

Jesus held Judas in place with his body weight, kissing down the side of his neck. Despite his protestation he loved the noises Judas made. Every shaking inhale, every pleasured sigh, every moan or whimper just made him want Judas more. He was aching for him already.

 

He wound a hand in Judas’ hair and pulled firmly, wrenching his head to one side so he had better access to bite down. Judas was already well marked up from earlier in the day but he just couldn’t help himself. Judas was his and he would have the world know it every time they looked at him.

 

He rolled their hips together, moaning at the friction as Judas arched against him in response. The slide of skin against skin exhilarating. They traded kisses as their thrusts grew in desperation. Until Jesus broke away.

 

“Can you hold on?”

 

“What?

 

“‘Til I'm inside you. Do you think you can hold on?”

 

“Oh, _oh fuck_. Yeah, yeah we can do that, I can do that.”

 

He kissed Judas again and then knelt up long enough to grab a condom and some lube. He spread Judas’ legs wider with a gentle touch of his hand, then slicked his fingers.

 

The first one went in with little resistance but Judas wasn’t in a patient mood.

 

“You don’t have to go so slow this isn’t my first time.”

 

Jesus looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and slid a second finger inside him. Judas responded with a moan and rolled his hips.

 

Jesus flexed and scissored his fingers. Another protest from Judas was silence as he curled his fingers to stroke the other man’s prostate. His voice tapering off into indeterminate sounds of pleasure.

 

By the time he had moved up to three fingers Judas was begging him for more.

 

“Please…ah...Please, please, _please…_ I’m ready... _fuck..._ I’m so ready…Come on JC just...just do it...don’t know how much longer I can go like this.” It had never been this good with anyone else. Not even close. Something about him just made everything so intense.

 

Jesus nodded and kissed him, fingers sliding out gently. He tore open the condom packet and rolled it on him. Gripped Judas’ hip to hold it at a little higher angle as he slowly sank inside him.

 

Judas arched his back a little, bore down with his hips. His body not even putting up a token attempt at resistance just accepting all that Jesus had to give him. Finally. They started out slowly, everything was so much, nearly too much and they both wanted it to last at least a little while. Jesus let out a groan at the feeling of Judas surrounding him, hot and tight and so, so good.

 

His thrusts began gentle but soon he was pounding into Judas, unable to hold back, control long since gone. He angled his thrusts to try and get Judas to make more of those delicious sounds for him and soon Judas was outright writhing beneath him, a complete mess under him.

 

He had one hand in his own hair and the other with nails digging into Jesus’ shoulder, mouth open in a constant stream of moans and whimpers, taken apart completely. A whimpering wreck where he lay. His pupils were so big his eyes almost looked black and sweat beaded at his temples.

 

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck… _fuck…_ Oh fuck...I’m so _close…_ mmm... _Jesus_.”

 

Jesus nodded, hips pounding but hands soothing, stroking gently over Judas’ sides. It wasn’t enough. He wrapped a hand around Judas, stroking him in time with his thrusts while burying the other in his hair and pulling. His head pulled back, Jesus leant down to bite hard once more at Judas’ neck and then Judas was coming. Spasming around him with his head thrown back. Moaning so loud there was no doubt the rest of the camp had heard him. People on the other side of the city had probably heard him. He was near sobbing with the intensity of it.

 

Jesus was so close to the edge and watching Judas come apart beneath him was all he needed to tip him over. He slammed his hips into Judas with a few more near vicious thrusts bent over him, one hand still gripping his hair, and then he was spilling, thrusts eratic, moans loud until he finally collapsed on top of Judas. Exhausted.


End file.
